RMS Titanic
The Royal Mail Steamer Titanic was a British passenger liner that sank in the North Atlantic Ocean in 1912 after the ship struck an iceberg during her maiden voyage from Southampton to New York City. Of the estimated 2,224 passengers and crew aboard, more than 1,500 died, making it one of modern history's deadliest peacetime commercial marine disasters. RMS Titanic was the largest ship afloat at the time she entered service and was the second of three Olympic-class ocean liners operated by the White Star Line. She was built by the Harland and Wolff shipyard in Belfast. Thomas Andrews, chief naval architect of the shipyard at the time, died in the disaster. Titanic was under the command of Capt. Edward Smith, who also went down with the ship. The ocean liner carried some of the wealthiest people in the world, as well as hundreds of emigrants from Great Britain and Ireland, Scandinavia and elsewhere throughout Europe who were seeking a new life in the United States. The first-class accommodation was designed to be the pinnacle of comfort and luxury, with an on-board gymnasium, swimming pool, libraries, high-class restaurants, A Turkish Bath and opulent cabins. A high-powered radiotelegraph transmitter was available for sending passenger "marconigrams" and for the ship's operational use.5 Although Titanic had advanced safety features such as watertight compartments and remotely activated watertight doors, it only carried enough lifeboats for 1,178 people—about half the number on board, and one -third of her total capacity—due to outdated maritime safety regulations. The ship carried 16 lifeboat davits which could lower three lifeboats each, for a total of 48 boats. However, Titanic carried only a total of 20 lifeboats, four of which were collapsible and proved hard to launch during the sinking. After leaving Southampton on 10 April 1912, Titanic called at Cherbourg in France and Queenstown (now Cobh) in Ireland before heading west to New York.7 On 14 April, four days into the crossing and about 375 miles (600 km) south of Newfoundland, she hit an iceberg at 11:40 p.m. ship's time. The collision caused the hull plates to buckle inwards along her starboard (right) side and opened five of her sixteen watertight compartments to the sea; she could only survive four flooding. Meanwhile, passengers and some crew members were evacuated in lifeboats, many of which were launched only partially loaded. A disproportionate number of men were left aboard because of a "women and children first" protocol for loading lifeboats. At 2:20 a.m., she broke apart and foundered with well over one thousand people still aboard. Just under two hours after Titanic sank, the Cunard liner RMS Carpathia arrived and brought aboard an estimated 705 survivors. The disaster was met with worldwide shock and outrage at the huge loss of life and the regulatory and operational failures that led to it. Public inquiries in Britain and the United States led to major improvements in maritime safety. One of their most important legacies was the establishment in 1914 of the International Convention for the Safety of Life at Sea (SOLAS), which still governs maritime safety. Additionally, several new wireless regulations were passed around the world in an effort to learn from the many missteps in wireless communications—which could have saved many more passengers. Bonnie the Bunny RB: The Titanic is Present on the Series The Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares . The doctor meets both Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, Also Hitler and Fegelein in his Laboratory and tells both an Interesting Story, About Three Criminals Aboard the RMS TITANIC, And also about the Rubaiyat which many people believe it sank with the ship. with the Doctor theorizing that one of the Criminals had stolen it before the ship went down. He Tells both Nick and Judy that with time travel, they could not only start an investigation but as well as arresting the three criminals and finding out the fate of the Rubaiyat. and what the three pretended to do with it. Both Accept the Offer, they are teleported by time travel Back to April 10, 1912. Despite some stranger Looks by people who saw the pair at the port, as they never saw such before, both made into the ship great to a perfect Replica of a First Class Ticket made by the Doctor. Nick and Judy Occupy the First Class Stateroom C75. While Hitler would Occupy Cabin A8 and Fegelein would Occupy C62, C64, and C66. After 4 days of Investigation, Both were getting Evidence against the three, Even getting Clues and discovering the name of the First Criminal, Páscal Gérard ( Which was in Cabin B83 ). After the Couple put Gérard in Custody, The Same gives valuable information not only to the two other Criminals but also about the location of a series of objects and the Rubaiyat. Nick, Judy, Fegelein, and Hitler went down to the 2nd class area in F Deck entering one of the cabins, Hoping to get the Object before the Ship meets its fate. however the time the Titanic hit the Iceberg reaches, and Nothing happens. The 4 believe something must the Happening and Get out of their Cabin, only to be received by Hundred Dozens of Zombified passengers, after an intense shootout was the group gets lost in the 3rd Class areas, they find out a way to the Engine Room and the Boilers, were Hitler is attacked by a Charger who was ready to kill him, when Nick Interves Killing the charger and Helping Hitler to Get up. Even Curing him in the Process. with causes Both Relation to improve. Judy meets the same fate when both are near the Squash Court, with Hitler Saving her. Nick confirms If She's fine and Judy replies she's just Hurt. the Pair goes to the Squash Court, Closing the door, being in a Safe Zone in order to recover and then made their way out of the ship. In The Squash Court, Judy expresses Disappointment over what happened, saying that the investigation ended in a total disaster, Nick tries to comfort her saying that at least they got one of the criminals before all that happened, with Judy replying they needed more evidence than just Pascal. Soon after leaving the Squash court, troubles Between Hitler and Nick rise. after Fegelein mocks Hitler saying he failed again, Nick Corrects Fegelein saying that Actually, the whole group failed, With Hitler replying Fegelein in an offensive tone about Nick ( Hear that Fegelein, Even your Blueberry eating con artist friend can confirm you're wrong ) This Annoys Nick, Which replies on the same tone ( Hey, That's officer Wilde to you, Buster ). And a argument starts which Nick and Hitler throw offensive names at each other ( Aka Wankstain, Bigot ). With the Arguing stopping after Fegelein intervenes. However, Nick asks Fegelein if he could give Hitler on a little vacation ( Aka Prison ), Fegelein approves the idea and Judy alongside Nick Puts Hitler under arrest for contempt of cop. Fegelein, however, tells both to not arrest Hitler right now, since they would need him to maintain the group strong until they leave the ship. The Group reaches the Turkish Baths, where Nick Comments about his stay in this room on the first day while Judy was trying to track the Criminals, for much of her annoyance. After she replies Nick says ( I'll have you to know that I'm a Sly fox. also some relaxing wouldn't be that bad ) with Judy replying with a Simple Whatever. after severe fighting against the Zombies (Especially at the Scotland road ) until the Second Class Dining Saloon, Hitler is attacked by a charger and Nick saves him, Hitler thanks Nick for that, however, he accidentally shot him instead of a Zombie during the battle at the Second Class dining saloon. the group successfully reaches the First class Kitchen. not before an unfortunate meeting with a tank. They manage to escape the tank and get to safety, at the First Class Kitchen. where the group would stay for a few time until they recover Category:Ships